The Unexpected Beginning
by wolfmyjic
Summary: Just an 'Unepected' way for Booth and Brennan to get together. And it all started on New Year's Eve.


**A/N: Okay, so I wanted to write a New Year's Eve story, which is where this comes into play. It can be read as a stand alone, but it IS the Prequel to the one shot fiction called '_Unexpected'_, which I posted on 19 Dec 2006.**

**Title: The Unexpected Beginning (Part Two of the 'Unexpected' mini-series; Prequel to '_Unexpected'_) (Got that? Good.)**

**Summary: Just an Unexpected way for Booth and Brennan to get together. And it all started with a New Year's Eve party and a motto for the night.**

**Rating: Um, K+, I guess...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BONES (you all know that by now), but the plotline is mine. Thus, © WolfMyjic 2007.**

**Shout-outs: Special thanks to BonesDBchippie for beta'ing this fiction. And to Goldy ::big hug:: Missin' ya, Girl!**

* * *

_8:34 PM EST New Year's Eve, 2006_

Angela Montenegro hummed a snappy tune to herself as she fussed with her hair. She placed the last bobby pin in her loose bun to hold it in place, and then stepped back from the mirror. A seductive smile spread across her bright red lips as her eyes drifted over her reflection. Her tight, strapless dress had a slight silver shimmer to it and her diamond and gold jewelry sparkled in the light. Her makeup was bold and sassy, and screamed for attention. Angela turned to check her backside, before giving herself a wink. "Lookin' good girl," she said aloud. Turning from the mirror, she picked up her evening purse and cell phone from her dresser and left her bedroom--shutting off the light as she did. Angela flipped up her phone, hit speed dial one, smiled at her reflection in the hallway mirror and then turned her attention to the person on the other end.

Doctor Temperance Brennan laid her book across her chest and stretched her legs out on the couch. With a groan, she reached over and picked up her cell phone. After checking ID she flipped the small phone open and answered. "Brennan."

"Hey, Bren, you ready to go?" Angela asked cheerfully.

"Go?" Brennan asked. "Go where?"

"Oh, no you don't," the artist scolded.

"Angela, I told you that I'm not going."

"But Bren, you've got to," Angela begged as she walked from her apartment and closed the door.

Brennan let her head fall back against the arm of the couch. "I don't have to," she pointed out.

"But Tempe," Angela started. "I can't go by myself."

"And I'm sure you won't stay that way long," Brennan said. "Anyway, I'm sure Hodgins will be on your arm as soon as you get there." Angela smiled into the phone as she hit the button to unlock her car and then climbed in.

"Maybe," she agreed, "but you still have to come."

"Why?"

"Think about poor Booth."

Brennan laughed at Angela's description. "Poor Booth, huh? I have a hard time seeing Booth as 'poor anything'?"

"Oh come on, Bren, its New Year's Eve. It's a big party at Jack's place. There's gonna be a lot of drinking, a lot of dancing and a lot of hot, single men, and not to mention some hunky single FB eye-candy that's yours for the taking. I know you're smiling." Brennan quickly forced the grin from her lips.

"I still don't know..."

"Remember what we talked about the other day?" Angela asked. "About doing something unexpected?"

"I remember," Brennan said with a sigh. She knew that Angela was giving her those damn puppy dog eyes that she does. _Almost as bad as Booth's,_ she thought. "Okay," she finally said.

"Yes," Angela squealed. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"But you live twenty five minutes," Brennan began only to realize that she was talking to herself. "Away." The anthropologist shook her head and snapped her phone shut. Brennan picked up her book, laid it across the coffee table and stood, heading into her bedroom.

_9:43 PM EST…_

Special Agent Seeley Booth pulled his black SUV to a stop, and glanced around at the other vehicles in the yard. _Who knew bug boy knew so many people,_ he thought as he pulled the key from the ignition and got out. The gravel of the walkway crunched under his booted feet as he made his way to the front door. The music from inside the house boomed over loud speakers for the partygoers that had drifted to the back patio and he heard laughter floating on the air. The agent gave a sharp rap on the solid door and only had to wait half a second before the door swung open. A woman stood there dressed in a short red dress and blue shimmer eye shadow. "Name?" the barely legal woman asked.

"Booth," he answered looking passed the high hem and low cut neckline to scan the people mingling in the living room. The woman looked down the paper in her hand and then nodded.

"Agent Seeley Booth," she said stepping aside. "Have fun." Booth mumbled a thank you and pushed passed her. He bumped into a few people as he made his way into the party room. After a quick look around, he spotted the bar and made his way to it. He ordered up a scotch on rocks, sent up a silent prayer that Hodgins was rich enough to have an open bar, and then moved away.

_10:07 PM EST…_

"He's here," Hodgins whispered to Angela as he stopped in his trek to the buffet table. The artist nodded, and then turned back to Brennan. Never in her life was she happier that Brennan had listened to her and wore a simple gold dress that reflected the light like a thousand of diamonds. Brennan left her hair loose and her makeup was light. Angela searched for one word to describe her friend and settled on beautiful.

"See," Angela said. "Isn't this fun?"

Brennan sipped at her drink before answering. "I don't know if I would go that far."

"What's not to like?" Angela asked and then added. "Remember, unexpected. That's our theme for tonight."

"Unexpected," Brennan confirmed. "Right."

"Anyway, you never know what might happen. After all, it's New Year's Eve. There's magic in the air."

"Magic?" Brennan asked. "I thought it was Christmas magic?"

"Well, New Year's has magic too." Brennan laughed at her friend. "Just remember," Angela told her as she stood from the couch they were sitting on. "Unexpected."

"Where are you going?" Brennan called after her friend.

"To do something…_unexpected_," Angela answered with a wave of her hand. She flashed Brennan a wide smile and then began to pick her way to Hodgins. Brennan shook her head and smiled.

_10:16 PM EST…_

"This seat taken?" Brennan whipped her head around from watching Angela and saw Booth standing before her dressed in black slacks and maroon button shirt. His fingers were wrapped around a drink, and a sly smile tugged the corners of his lips.

"Help your self," she answered, and watched as Booth took Angela's abandon place beside her.

"I didn't think you were coming," he said.

Brennan shrugged. "Angela convinced me otherwise," she told him.

"I so have to learn her secret." Brennan offered him a smile of her own and then brought her drink to her lips--determined to keep the secret. "You look good tonight."

"Thank you," she mumbled, dropping her eyes slightly. "Don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks." They fell into a comfortable silence, each busy watching the people of the party-- some dancing, some talking, all having fun. Booth's attention was drawn to the woman who had been at the door when he showed up. She stood watching him over the rim of her glass. When the woman was sure she had his interest, she lifted her chin slightly and ran the tip of her tongue slowly over her lips. She waggled her brows once and then dipped her index finger of her free hand into her drink. The woman closed her mouth around her wet finger and then traced it down her chin, her neck, and then followed the plugging line of her dress between her breasts. Booth watched as the woman tilted her head to the left and motioned for him to come to her. Swallowing hard, he tore his eyes from her and turned to Brennan. "You want to dance?" he asked suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Umm, I don't think so," Brennan answered. She turned her head and saw Angela standing talking with Hodgins. The artist reached out and touched the entomologist's arm. Brennan watched Angela toss her head slightly in a flirty move and then laughed. _Remember,_ she heard Angela's voice say_. Unexpected. That's our theme for tonight._ "On second thought," Brennan said, turning toward the agent. "I think I would like to dance." She was awarded with a wide smile as Booth placed his drink down on an end table and then stood, offering her his hand.

_11:49 PM EST…_

Brennan stumbled out of the door that Booth held open for her. She laughed even as the cold winter air circled around her, causing goose flesh to rise on her bare arms. "You're lying," she accused as Booth followed her out into the empty patio.

"I am not," he defended as he shut the door and muffled the music and noise of the party.

"I can't see you…" she started and then broke into a fit of laughter. Finally, she turned to Booth who was also trying to fight back his own laughter.

"What about you?" he asked. "Any New Year's Eve stories?" Brennan tossed her hair over her shoulder as she tilted her head slightly to the left.

"There was this one year," she began. "I was nineteen and thought I was in love."

"You were in love?" he questioned, a ping of jealously pulling at his soul.

"No," she corrected. "I said that I thought I was in love. Anyway, I was at a party with this guy--Patrick, and it was getting close to midnight so I went looking for him."

"And did you find him?"

"Oh, yeah," she said. "Making out with Jamie Handover."

"Why, Bones, were you jealous?" Booth teased.

"Of course not," she told him. "I just didn't think it was right to come with me and make out with her."

"So what did you do?"

"Nothing much," she said with a shrug.

"Bones?"

"Just stole some sugar from the kitchen and found his car…"

"Oh, you didn't?" Booth cut her off. "In the gas tank?" Brennan nodded, and Booth began to laugh. "You little devil, you," he teased, causing Brennan to join in with the laughing. Booth glanced down at his watch- 11:56 PM. "Almost midnight," he stated.

"So it is." Booth licked his lips and then pulled out his cell phone. "What'cha doing?"

"Oh," he began as his fingers moved across the number keys. "I have a friend in Cali. Thought I would send New Year greetings from the east coast, since they have three more hours to go. You know, kinda like a message from the future." Brennan nodded and then glanced into the house through the glass doors. Inside Hodgins and Angela were passing out noisemakers and people were beginning to gather around the TV to watch the ball drop in Times Square. She turned back to Booth, his thumb hovering over the send button. "Now, I just have to wait."

_11:58 PM EST…_

"Don't people, um, usually, you know, kiss at midnight?" Brennan asked.

Booth slowly picked his eyes up to hers. "Normally," he said softly, wondering where Brennan was going with her thoughts.

"Then, um, I guess we should maybe…" she let the sentence drop.

"Bones," he began. "We don't have too. It's just a stupid tradition." He didn't want Brennan to feel pressured-- that was the last thing he wanted.

"Oh," Brennan said. Booth offered her a smile and then turned back to his phone. Brennan glanced back in at Angela. The artist had her arm around Hodgins' waist and they both held flutes of champagne. They were counting down along with every body else inside, and Brennan could just make out their words-- ten, nine, eight. Brennan looked back at Booth and drew her bottom lip in between her teeth. Seven, six, five… she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Four, three…suddenly Angela's voice echoed through her mind. _Unexpected_, the voice said. _That's our theme._ Two, one…Brennan stepped forward, placed her hands on either side of Booth's face.

"What the…" Booth's surprised words were muted as Brennan's lips covered his.

"Happy New Year," Brennan said as she pulled back, her hands dropping to her sides. Booth stared at her, stunned at what had just happen.

"Did you," he started to say. "I mean, I don't mind, but did you just kiss me?" Brennan offered him a small smile and nodded. Booth snapped his phone shut and pushed it into his jeans pocket. "Why?" he asked, still in shell shock.

"Just being…_unexpected_," she answered.

Suddenly his face spilt into a wide smile. "Do you think that you could maybe be unexpected again?"

Brennan shared his smile as she stepped close again, this time he met her half way.

_12:02 AM EST, New Year's Day…_

"Look at that," Hodgins said as he and Angela stood together, watching the scene play out through the glass doors. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it."

"Oh, believe it, baby," Angela said with a smile.

"What did you say to Brennan to get her to do that?"

"Nothing much," she told him. "Just to be unexpected."

"Unexpected?" Hodgins asked, looking over at her.

"Yup," she answered. She smiled at him and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "Unexpected is good."

* * *

_endA/N: Okay, so the part about Booth sending a midnight message happened. I sent Goldy a text massage just after midnight my time. She sent one back saying, "Yay, a message from the future." I thought it was funny, and just HAD to add it._


End file.
